BuMp!
by Akizushi
Summary: Bumping is pretty much like how you meet other people. A two shot SouMi fic.
1. First Three Interferences

Aki: Hisashiburi da ne! Aki's back from death and is here to give you a sorry-gift for being dead for a very long time…! Well, this fic is dedicated for you guys who waited for my stories to be updated…! Awww….! I missed doing fics and it's been months since I've than my last one…! I hope this story isn't that bad…! Chill!

_

* * *

_

_Bumping is pretty much like how you meet other people._

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Bump!_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Bumping into someone sometimes causes you nothing. _

-Meeting someone sometimes doesn't affect you.-

_Sometimes it causes you to fall down into the ground either with or without someone to help you. _

-Sometimes that someone would just let you be with yourself and in other times, you'd find that someone to be always there when you need somebody.-

_Other times it causes that someone to catch you when you fall. _

-It could be the person who wouldn't let you be hurt. -

_In some other times, it causes both of you falling down right on the ground. _

- And no one could possibly stop it.-

_And in the rarest of times, bumping can gradually cause the two of you to fall not just on the ground but fall for each other as well without even knowing it._

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**BUMP!**

The young lass found herself down to the ground. She looked up and saw a girl near her age bowed and muttered a short apology before she quickly ran to the other direction.

She sighed and crankily stood up before dusting her skirt. She flipped her braided hair and went on to her left as her emerald eyes glanced back to the direction where the other student went off.

She was on her way to the faculty room when she bumped to the freshman.

"Haay..." She heaved out a relieved sigh as an image of a certain brunette popped out on her mind.

For one second, she was afraid that it might be him again who bumped her. Boy, was she becoming paranoid or what?

Well, who wouldn't be?

There had been so many instances where in she ended up bumping into somebody when she was either running, jogging or walking.

Heck, even when she's just standing she still ended up bumping into that somebody!

And that somebody always turned out to be one person.

That person who happens to be the guy who had bugged her life ever since the second the two of them met.

Well, of course he didn't literally bug her. It was just that the thoughts of him were completely making her feel... weird.

Weird in the sense that she always had this urge to strangle him and choke him to death whenever his image appear on her imagination. At least, that was the right way to describe that feeling in her own words.

But what was weirder was the bumping 'routine.'

Every time they cross each other's path, they had to go under this very unlikely custom wherein one of them would have to splat down on the ground just because one or both of them had been so careless that they would actually accidentally bump into each other.

Why on Mars's name did it always have to be like that?

Couldn't their meetings be anything besides strange?

There had been so many events that she had found herself ending down on the ground after those bumping scenarios would end.

Actually...

Come to think of it, almost every memory of him being with her that she could remember started with that oh-so-familiar bumping scene...

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Bumping into someone sometimes causes you nothing. _

**_First Interference... _**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Arghh…!"

The emerald-eyed girl dashed down the stairs in the fastest speed she could manage; her bag's handle placed on her mouth as she finished braiding her hair.

She headed straight to the kitchen wherein she found her old grandpa readying a butter toast which he immediately handed to her as soon as she got in front of him.

The young lass muttered an incoherent thanks amidst the bag between her lips. She immediately ran towards the door and slumped on her shoes. She skipped towards the gates as she put finished putting on her shoes, forgetting to close the door behind her where her grandpa turned up.

"Good luck on your first day, Misao-chan!" The extremely hyper old man waved goodbye at her just before his granddaughter got out of his sight.

_Damn it. _

Misao could actually feel veins popping out on her forehead and steam rising from above her head.

It was the first day of school and she couldn't believe that she woke up a minute before her class would begin. This thanks to her grandfather who didn't even bother waking her up for the ant's sake!

She spitefully jogged on her place as she impatiently waited for the stop light to turn red.

_Turn red. Turn red. Turn red. Turn red. Turn red. Turn red. Turn red. _

Misao kept muttering, her glare not leaving the innocent stoplight. With every second that passed, Misao's glare turned from intense to hazardous.

Damned those stoplights.

What the hell's with them! She was already eleven and twenty eight seconds late and the stoplight made it appear like it wanted her to be a lot later than she already was.

Ting!

"Yeah!" Misao jumped for joy and leashed to the other side of the crossing lane, constantly dodging people on her way to avoid causing any furthermore delay on her way to her school.

Just one more block away and she'd be on her school campus!

The school gates! Finally the school gates!

Misao was so glad that their school wasn't one of those which close their gates when the school bell rang.

Kyah!

She was already on her campus! Just two stairways to go and she'd be on her new classroom. The energetic lass took three steps at a time, not minding the possibilities of her tripping herself off. One more stairway to go! She just had to turn left and---

Bump...!

Misao felt herself brushed into someone and luckily enough, she was able to balance herself and didn't fall. The young lass was too busy hurrying to her class to even turn and look to the person who bumped her.

The emerald-eyed girl just continued on her way up to the third floor, barely catching a glimpse of a young brunette who also seemed to be too engrossed into hurrying to even mind that girl who accidentally bumped him.

It was obvious that both of them were totally late for their classes.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Sometimes it causes you to fall down into the ground without someone to help you. _

**_Second Interference... _**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Misao tried her best to keep her emerald eyes open but the fact that she was less than ten meters away from their geometry teacher made her eyelids droop down. Just hearing their teacher's voice caused Misao to see the oh-so-welcoming dreamland right in front of her very eyes.

It was the third day of school--- the third day of the most boooooooring chapters of her life.

Misao's ears perked up when the bell indicating that it was lunch time dung.

Her vibrant energy returned and the young lass jumped up on her desk, throwing her fist up to the highest point she sould manage.

"Yaa-TTTAAAAAAA NNEEE!" She shouted while doing a small dance on top of her desk, earning everyone's attention on the room... including their teacher's.

She did a round of a chicken dance before grabbing her bag and running out of their classroom; their teacher's head steaming wildly out of anger.

Misao was still laughing when she reached the cafeteria. There were already many students in the place and this gave the teenager a hard time finding her best friends.

She sneaked in the big crowd, ceremoniously stopping to stand on top of her toes and try to see if her friends were already nearby. After a fifteen-minute search for two students whose names were Okon and Omasu, Misao decided to get out of the mob since she was already feeling that she was lacking air on her lungs. She was about to leave the crowd when...

"Misao-chan!"

Upon hearing her name, the long-haired lass turned her head to her right and spotted two girls waving frantically at her. They were already seating on a table near the side-wall and so, Misao started to head their way.

Finally she found them. Or rather, they found her.

The number of people diminished as she reached her destination and this made her trudging a lot easier and faster.

Misao placed her bag on her left hand and used her right hand to wave to her friends.

"Okon-chan! Omasuu-aghhhh!"

Misao found herself ending down on the ground with a loud thump. She could feel her bottom aching so hard that it made her eyes transformed into a very demonic glare.

"The nerve...!" Misao screeched in a high tone as she turned to look at the person who bumped her, only to catch a bare glimpse of the person's figure running to the direction far... far... away from her, slowly disappearing into the massive number of students on the cafeteria.

Her emerald eyes started twitching and a number of veins popped on her head as she tightly clenched her fist towards the direction of the person who uncivilizely bumped her.

Not a second passed and Misao found herself on her feet, ready to kill the stupid freak who didn't even have the decency of saying sorry to her.

It was a very good thing that Okon and Omasu were around to refrain her from murdering the brunette who accidentally sent Misao falling on the floor.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Sometimes it causes you to fall down into the ground with someone to help you. _

**_Third Interference... _**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Himura?"

Misao's emerald eyes widened in interest as excitement ran throughout her body. "You like Himura?"

The young lass was walking side by side with taller girl whose jet-black hair was tied into a high ponytail using a blue lace. They were heading to their home-living classroom when the topic a bout a certain red-haired kendo champion popped up.

"Misao-chan...!" The amethyst eyed girl shouted in an audible whisper that was only meant to be heard by Misao. "You know it's a secret...!"

"Daijobu, Kaoru-san, daijobu...!" Misao placed a grin on her face and made a thumbs-up. "With me holding that secret of yours, you should never have worries of others finding it out!"

Kaoru stared at her with a mocking face and sighed.

Her secret would be the headline on all newspapers and TV shows tomorrow.

"Hey...!" Misao said in a faked-offended voice. "What's that look supposed to mean...?"

She placed a childish expression on her face with her lips curving down into a frown and crossed her arms in front of her---

**BUMP!**

"Ite!"

The expression barely escaped Misao's lips as she fell flat on her butt; so painfully that she accidentally bit her lower lip.

But despite that fact, the young lass didn't waste any second to sit around complaining because of the pain and let the awfully stupid bumper get away again.

She was on her feet as quickly as she fell on the ground and before Kaoru knew it, Misao was already strangling a certain brunette to the point that the poor lad's eyes were now swirling and twirling around and around and around...

Kaoru snapped out and immediately tried to pull Misao off the young lad.

"Misao-chan!" The lass shouted at Misao as she forcibly tugged Misao's hands off of the boy's neck. "You're killing him!"

But Misao's plans were far away from stopping to strangle this boy and let him live.

"Baka no ahou!" Misao screamed on his face, her hands tightening around his neck.

"A-areh...?" The lad opened one of his azure eyes and saw the angry... face of the girl.

Misao in turn glared harder at him.

"You stupid bumper! That hurts!" Misao's eyes anime-ishly flickered with tears as she recalled the pain that she felt when she fell.

Kaoru took this chance and helped the brunette escape from Misao's oh-so-deadly grasp.

But due to the sudden partition of the two, the emerald eyed girl found herself back on the ground again, feeling the same sickly, throbbing and painful feeling ran up throughout her whole body.

Thistime, however, Misao wasn't able to stand up again. She remained sitting on the tiled floor as she tried to ease the excruciating feeling she felt right on her bottom.

"Iiiiiiii—ttteeeeeeee….!" She groaned in full twinge, tears anime-ishly dwelling up on her emerald eyes.

"A-ano… Da-daijobu desu ka…?"

Misao shot her left eye open and saw the same brunette leaning towards her. His guilty expression made her feel a little bit calmer.

His life would not have been placed on such a threatening level if he just had removed that irritable smile that hung on his face.

And this smile caused Misao's anger to start boiling up into a stage that could already match up the heat on the sun.

She was about to forget about the pain and immediately kill him but one deed halted her from doing so.

Misao found herself staring at the hand of the stupid bumper who tried to help her. She looked back at his face where the irky smile was still stuck up on his lips.

She heaved out an angry sigh to help her calm down and grumblingly took the guy's hand. A second later, she found herself back on her feet, standing in front on the brunette who apologetically smiled at her.

* * *

1- Daijobu – It's alright. 

2-Daijobu desu ka – Are you alright?

3-Ano… - Uhm…

4-Ite! – Ouch!

5-Baka no ahou! – Stupid freak!

Aki: Well… I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this two-shot fic…! Hope you review…!


	2. Nth and Arcane Interference

Aki: Ha-o! Thanks for the reviews that you guys gave me for the first chappie of this ficcie of mine! Domo arigato! I hope you enjoy this second chapter! Chill!

* * *

_Bumping is much pretty much like how you meet other people._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bump!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Other times it causes that someone to catch you when you fall. _

_**N-th Interference... **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The young lass heaved out an irritated sigh as she walked down the alley.

Darn.

She hated this feeling.

It has almost been two months since the school year had begun and Misao couldn't believe that emotions such as that... that THING existed!

Misao turned to her right and started climbing the stairs, each step she took making a loud thud echo around the empty stairway.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn that stupid brunette.

Ever since she had known him, her life averted from being peaceful to being damn heller than the darkest dimension in the blasted galaxy of the unwanted universe!

Great.

Now she's starting to think like some psycho.

All because she had discovered this new feeling that she hadn't felt before her entire life.

This thing called---

Nah!

Of course it wasn't the right word to call that stupid feeling. The emerald eyed girl was totally and affirmatively sure that that feeling she was having for that irky brunette was not love...

Eeww...

Misao flinched as the word echoed on her mind.

That word was totally for stupid people who were stupid enough to let themselves fall for somebody who's equally as stupid as them.

And that word was absolutely for oldies.

For corny people.

For people who were in love.

But of course she wasn't in that state so logically, she wasn't one of those people who did everything for the sake of love…

Argh.

That word really sucks.

She felt a cold shiver run up her spine which caused her to have goose bumps.

That brunette should really die now for all he has hatched her was pure darn botheration.

"Huh?"

She looked up only to notice that she was already on the top floor, just in front of the door leading to the roof top.

Damn!

Misao became so aggravated that she almost pulled her hair off of her head.

Look at what thinking about him caused her!

Now she had to take another flight of four stairways to reach her destination! Hell, she was only planning to go to the second floor and because she was feeble-mindedly deeming about her feelings towards the stupid brunette, she has to endure another round of exactly forty nine steps.

Sheesh.

This was the reason why she hated that thing many people termed as love!

All it brought to her was mischief!

"Damn that Seta Soujiro..." Misao muttered angrily under her breathe as she turned to take the staircase leading to the third floor.

Sure, he looked cute.

She rolled her eyes at the word that she chose to use, ignoring the fact that her face was burning just because of the simple thought of the adorable smile that he had given to her the last time the two of them met.

Which happened because, as usual as it has always been in the past, he bumped into her.

There was one Saturday when she really needed help and Omasu, Okon, and Kaoru just happened to be on far away places that day.

She was really losing hope during that day but while she was on her way back home after heading to see if Kaoru was back, she luckily bumped into a certain brunette, who in turn immediately noticed the worry that she tried hard to hide. Surprisingly enough for her, that guy was able to help her more than what she needed and she really didn't understand why at that time, she felt truly thankful for bumping into him; and that was not just because of the fact that he helped her.

Then there was another time wherein she was just walking towards her classroom when the same brunette came running into her, of course, accidentally. She found him smiling at her again during that time and unknowingly, she smiled back at him with a weird feeling that was emerging within her chest.

One time she was on her way home when rain begun to fall. The emerald eyed girl had to run in the fastest pace she could manage to avoid being to soaked though she knew the fact that she was already damned wet. While dashing towards a block, Misao unexpectedly felt herself banged into someone and a second after that, she found herself standing in front of a certain guy who had lost balance because of the sudden impact that was caused by her speed. Totally weird, the young lass just found herself laughing amidst the fact that the two of them were both soaked wet. Meeting him in a gloomy weather was really... unexplainable.

And the other time they bumped into each other again while she was walking to the gym and he was heading to the soccer field for practice.

That was one of the many times that she saw him wearing that smile that had warmth on it. And it actually made her feel cozy.

And those scenes were some of the hundred occurrences where the two of them bumped into one another.

And she, though she denied it, was glad of having those memories. Just the thought of it actually made her smile amidst the blood that always rushed to her face whenever she mused about him.

Darn.

Misao rubbed her face as if trying to get rid of the blush that was still creeping up on her face. This was another reason why she hated liking him.

She didn't like the fact that just seeing him made her feel all warm and cozy inside.

The young lass felt her eye twitch.

She really had to stop thinking about him. She was being way too much mawkish and corny whenever she started to think about him.

Why was she thinking about him anyway?

It was not like he was important to her or something...

Misao stopped on her tracks when she noticed that she was already near the exit of the building.

Slowly and turbulently, Misao's fist begun to tighten.

After muttering an incoherent curse, the young lass turned back to where she came from and restarted climbing the stairs, this time focusing on her way.

Fine!

If fate was mad her just because she was denying her feelings towards the stupid brunette who had always been there for her in the times she hadn't expected and who had been such a caring friend whom she could tell all the things she wanted to express without the worry that he would chuck out all the things she told her because of the fact that he had always been trustworthy and also because he had trusted her as well that she was getting lost of track, then fine!

Who cares, anyway...?

Well of course she knew that she didn't care.

He wasn't that important to her anyway.

But then, if he's value to her wasn't that much, why would she be thinking about him so much that she missed the second floor twice now...?

Speaking of that...

Misao stomped her foot a few times on the floor with such force that it made loud thud sounds.

After getting her anger out directly on the innocent tiled floor, the young lass turned around once more to head back down to where she really was heading---the s_econd_ floor; not the fourth one!

Now giving one hundred percent of her attention to where she was going, Misao heaved out an angry sigh and flipped her braided hair just to release a few of the annoyance she was experiencing right now.

She was tiring herself just because she was thinking of Soujiro.

See how these happenings had proven the fact that love was and would always be stupid?

Wait...

If she was thinking that idea... didn't that logically meant that she really loved Soujiro and if that idea too was true, then it also meant that he was of important value to her... right?

Feeling her cheeks' temperature rise up again, Misao vaguely gave attention to where she was heading... again.

But then, if those ideas were the truth, didn't that made all her deemings usele---

Misao suddenly felt herself got imbalanced and realize that she had just made a wrong step while getting started on climbing the staircase leading to the second floor. Her emerald eyes widened both in surprise and panic when she recognized that she was falling from a twelve-step stairway with no chances of getting herself back on a safe place.

A silent gasp escape her mouth and the fear of not knowing what could possibly happen in a situation such this started to creep on her nerves.

The sudden accident forced her eyes to shut close.

Misao almost lost all the hope of escaping the tragedy when unexpectedly, she felt her arms being grabbed gently by something strong.

Involuntarily, Misao's hands grasped that thing and hold on to it tightly. She felt herself being pulled back into the floor, safely and successively.

Tough she knew that she was already on a state where she wouldn't be harmed, Misao still didn't let go of that thing she was clinging onto.

She could feel her heart beating into such a phase that almost made her breathless.

Well, almost.

"Daijobu desu ka...?" That voice was too familiar. "Misao-san?"

Realizing who the owner of that voice, Misao shot her emerald eyes opened and noticed that she was holding onto someone's arm.

This time, she was really out of breath.

She felt her heartbeat instantly stopped as a shiver ran up her spines.

This wasn't…

She averted her emerald eyes that had mixed expressions on them. The young lass didn't know how and what to react when she saw the pair of wide azure eyes staring back at her with an emotion she couldn't quite figure out what.

Was that… panic and concern?

Coming from Soujiro…?

Misao snapped at the thought and gave out a surprised yelp when reality emerged back to her senses, causing her body to reflexively jolt back away from the said lad.

"Misao!"

She heard him shout her name as she almost fell down the stairs once more. Her emerald eyes widened again but this time, not because of panic and fear.

It was because of the two things she didn't miss seeing on his eyes as he disturbingly caught her before she could even fall from where they were.

And those two things, she was sure of, were something that resembled the sentences she had always denied that he would ever say to her though a part of her always wished for those words...

_I don't want to lose you... _

And…

_I'd always be there to catch you if ever you fall…_

Darn.

Really, love sucks.

But maybe...

She really did have fallen for him already...

And perhaps, she was a little happy of the fact that he was there to catch her...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_In some other times, it causes both of you falling down right on the ground. _

_**Arcane Interference... **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The reason why all of those had happened was still unknown to her.

Did those chances actually mean something?

A small smile appeared on her lips as the thought that those meetings were actually special made her feel pleased and glad.

She opened the door leading to the corridor and started getting back on her classroom that was on the third floor. A snicker came out of her mouth after remembering a certain staircase scenario that happened just a few months ago.

Denying the fact that she really cherished him was totally of no use. She was just troubling her mind whenever she used to debate about her feelings towards him.

Right now, she was just happy she had those feelings for him. Though the possibility that she would bump into him again still made her senses writhed.

What were those bumpings all about anyway?

Well, that was least of her worries. For now, she would just have to return to her classroom and finish her day by listening to the lectures, writing notes, chatting with her friends, and daydrea----

BUMP!

A yelp escaped from Misao's mouth and before she realized it, her body already made contact with the floor.

Damn.

She wasn't still used on the pain that was always caused by falling.

Stupid kind of concursion...!

The young lass opened her emerald eyes slowly and found a lad in a position similar to her. She watched her as he bore the pain that was caused by the plunge.

A smile crossed her lips after the young lad unclosed his azure eyes and looked at her. She took notice of the beam that emerged on his lips, his eyes telling her that he was glad to see her again.

And this time, Misao realized that it was okay if he wasn't there to catch there...

It was a lot better with him falling along with her on an unsure but probably a one-of-a-heck fall...

A fall where he'd be just right beside her.

_And in the rarest of times, bumping can gradually cause the two of you to fall not just on the ground but fall for each other as well without even knowing it._

And maybe if that would happen, they could already avoid the bump-thing already.

But Misao would probably just miss those scenes.

* * *

**-bump-**

* * *

Aki: Well, that's the ending and it's a li'l bit rush. I hope you like it...!

**Noname -**Misao's always violent! XD

**Love Chronicle - **Aww... thanks for liking this... I'll try not to be dead again...!

**Leona Westley - **I wanna shot more so... I'll try my best...!

**Anonymous Freak –** But I was really dead... lol! Thanks for the ice cream! Aki loves ice cream so much!

**Charming Woman - **I hope you like this chappie...!

**Kyoyama Kita – **Here's the second chappie! Are you a relative of Anna? Oo.

**Tenken's Lover - **Sou being Misao's punching bag ISN'T really that bad...! XD

**"Oro" 0bject – **Oro! Arigato!

**bobbyneko - **Isn't Sou so awesome? Thank you!

**InsaneReader –** Yah! SouMi forever!

**Babygirl - **I promise I'll write sooner! '',

**Cathy Mark – **Llo! I miss you guys aswell!

**Chikky-chan – **Oo. Nanda...? Y-you hate me...? Well... Hehe... I've been to hell so sorry if I was gone for a long time...! Thanks for reviewing!

**hooligAn –** Thanks!

Minna, domo arigato!

Well, anyway, I saw the worst thing ever in my whole life the other day and the vision of it still makes a shiver run up my spine! I COULDN"T BELIEVE IT! WHAT THE XIW WERE THE **_KAORU-SOUJIRO_** FICS DOING AROUNF I mean, Kaoru AND Soujiro! oO. Togetheeerrrrrr? What was that all about! Eeerrr... that was really, and I mean RRREEEAAAALLLYYYY, the WORST thing ever...

Tokinari, that was just my opinion... sorry for the ranting and if I made any offense to those Sou-Kao fans... I don't know what to say to you guys...

Well, anyway, I'm planning to have a second part of this fic and it's Sou's POV about everything that happened in the story... well, of course, I'd update my For You and For Real first before I post that... Review pyease!


End file.
